


Maize Maze

by NotDeadpool



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos Panics A Lot, Cecil is a Dork, Corn That Is Somehow Not Imaginary, Established Relationship, Fluff, If You Can Imagine A Thing Like That, M/M, Positive Cecilos Fic Drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotDeadpool/pseuds/NotDeadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a maze of horribly visible corn springs up, and Night Vale's Voice and his beloved scientist have a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maize Maze

There were worst things to be doing on what was supposed to be a date, Carlos reflected. It wasn’t anywhere near as terrible as their sixth date (Carlos had ended up fending off a group of violent pixies- which, despite Cecil’s continued insistence that they weren’t actually pixies, they were just birds in cunning disguises, had left Carlos with deep gouges in his arm from the tiny weapons they were wielding).

Or their third (most of which Carlos couldn’t remember, and he wished it was from getting drunk).

Or their eighth (which had been halted halfway through as the City Council had decided that nope, Thursdays _definitely_ don’t exist anymore and you should _totally_ go huddle in your homes if you don’t want to anger whatever gods are out there today, no, _seriously_ , it’s for your own good).

Yes, things could definitely be worse.

But really, since when had that been comforting in a place like Night Vale? Things that were Worse happened every day of the week.

Still, being trapped in a Maize Maze that had sprung up overnight (or quite possibly over-hour) with an enthusiastic Cecil tugging him in various random directions wasn’t exactly dreadful. And Carlos figured he should at least be thankful that there weren’t any inbred, psychotic children with a religion fetish stalking them through the ridiculously tall, waving ears of golden corn, swaying gently in some hypnotic breeze—

_Oh god where did Cecil go._

Carlos looked around desperately, a sickening worry churning in his stomach. “Cecil?” He called, tentative before growing louder, shouting. “Cecil, please answer me!” And of course, there was no answer. Just the horrible maize, higher than any plant had a right to be. Carlos clenched his hands into fists, reaching into his pockets and taking out a small switchblade, fully intending to cut into the corn when he was startled by a loud growling noise.

Carlos froze into place, some sort of instinctual urge telling him to just run for it. But like hell was he going to leave Cecil in here, with these sickeningly golden tresses of corn now bending and swaying as something impossibly _large_ rushed towards him—

Carlos yelped and brandished his knife in front of him as though that would help, and it was _Cecil_ stepping out of the corn and oh god, Carlos just dropped the knife and gathered him into his arms, kissing him hard and passionate and carding one hand through his hair and _oh_ , he could feel sweet waves of relief washing over him.

Cecil kissed him back with a happy little hum, pulling away after a few moments with a mischievous grin on his face.

“Oh, Carlos,” he gushed, his grin taking a turn for the wicked. “You should have seen your _face_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I... Felt the need to write something fluffy. ((Which makes a huge change from what I normally write.)) 
> 
> FINALLY giving credit to [Mollo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/created_clockwork) for the idea.
> 
> We will return to our scheduled smut after these advertisements.


End file.
